


List of prompts that I don't have the time to do

by Videogameplayer7664



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogameplayer7664/pseuds/Videogameplayer7664
Summary: I don't have the time or skill to do all of these ideas so I'm making a list of prompts that anyone can use.





	List of prompts that I don't have the time to do

This, as the title stated, is a list of random Persona prompts that I don't have the time or motivation to do. Feel free to use any of these prompts in any of your works. If you have already written any of these prompts then please don't think that I have stolen your idea.

  1. Haru and Mitsuru meet
  2. Switching the music in the games
  3. Stealing Adachi's heart
  4. Mishima becomes a Phantom Thief (Azure Flower has done this one before.)
  5. Gay social links/confidants for ANY GAME
  6. Makoto gets hired into police force and Akihiko and Chie are her bosses. Katsuya and Tatsuya are also part of the police.
  7. Naoto investigates the Phantom Theives (Thread of Fate has done this one before.)
  8. Chidori gets her memories back
  9. Ken's mom never died
  10. Mitsuru's dad never died
  11. Akihiko's sister never died
  12. Hogwarts au with the Investigation Team
  13. Both teams find out that Ken and Nanako are dating
  14. Koromaru dies of old age
  15. Ken graduating high school
  16. Naoto and Akechi showdown
  17. Phantom Thieves on halloween realizing that everyone is dressed as them
  18. The characters are YouTubers (Someone has done this one before)
  19. Sojiro adopts Akira (Chibigirl 92 has done this one before.)
  20. Ann tries to bake
  21. Ryuji can't get a girl so he gets a boy
  22. Persona 3 FNAF au
  23. Persona 5 Oceans 11 au
  24. All the characters are animals
  25. Velvet room attendants try to act like normal people for a day
  26. Kanji makes a wedding dress (Superbeans has done this one before)
  27. SEES confronts their shadows
  28. All the characters are kindergardeners
  29. The purge
  30. The navi's switch teams for a day
  31. Ann and Yukari meet at a photo shoot (HanaHimus has done this one before)
  32. Junpei and Ryuji debate over if track or baseball is better
  33. Kanji proposes to Naoto
  34. Yu can't come to Inaba, so Inaba comes to him. Or at least the people do
  35. Akira goes to college with the Persona 5 cast
  36. The velvet siblings meet Lavenza
  37. Everyone gets dunk, feelings are realized, Minato is 100% done with this
  38. The characters are olympic athletes
  39. Cats vs dogs debate among the characters



These are all the ideas I have for now, and I will add on more later. If you use a prompt, please put a link to the work in the comments section with the number of the prompt you used. If you are confused by any of the prompts, then please tell me so that I can clear it up. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally sent one of the comments to spam. If this was your comment i'm super sorry. My computer has a touch screen so when I was wiping a smudge on the screen it hit spam. I did not mean to do this in the slightest. I'm really sorry about it.


End file.
